The present invention relates generally to tools such as drill bits. More particularly, the present invention relates to spade-type drill bits for boring holes.
Various rotary tools may be used to bore holes of preselected diameters into workpieces. For example, holes may be formed in wood using twist drills, fluted drills, screw augers, rotary rasps and the like. Paddle, or “spade” bits, are typically utilized with power drills and generally comprise an elongated shaft having a chuck-mounting end and a cutting member. The cutting member is formed into a generally flat shape having generally planar vanes extending radially outwardly from the shaft. The bottoms or distal ends of the vanes are formed into cutting edges for engaging the workpiece, and the central area between the vanes is typically formed with a pilot point extending along the axis of the shaft. These types of spade bits have been successful in the marketplace because they are effective in operation, relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to sharpen.
The machining of the cutting edges at the bottom of the planar vanes typically involves an expensive and additional machining step to form radially extending flutes in the edges of the vanes. The formation of these flutes adds complexity to the manufacturing process and additional expense to the cost of the bits.
Spade bits are typically available in a variety of sizes and shape configurations having various performance characteristics. In most configurations, the cutting member is planar and flat. In order to improve cutting characteristics in these types of bits, a pair of axially extending spurs are often formed on the outer edges of the cutting member. The spurs score or scribe the general outer dimensions of the hole into the workpiece during the boring process to further center and stabilize the bit and allow for a cleaner edge to the finished hole. The spurs have shortcomings, however, in that the spurs bear significant stress during the boring operation and are particularly susceptible to breakage. Furthermore, irregularities in the workpiece or friction may cause the spurs to become stuck in the workpiece, thereby stopping the boring operation suddenly.
Other cutting member shapes have also been developed, including cutting members having tip portions that are angled slightly to present a less aggressive cutting edge to the surface of the workpiece. While such shapes have been improvements to performance, shortcomings such as breakage and sticking in the workpiece are still present. Furthermore, the boring waste, or chip swarf, is not efficiently eliminated from the hole during the boring operation.
There is therefore a need for an improved spade bit that may be used to more efficiently bore holes in a workpiece.